Poisoned Heart
by nekomaniac13
Summary: Torah had lost everything. Her home, her family, all but her sanity. Until one day, as she tries to escape, Torah meets up with two unusual characters. Both who belong to Akatsuki. Will Torah join? Or fight? Chapter 7 now up!
1. Chapter 1

Poisoned Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, because if I did Sakura would be dead, Sasuke wouldn't be and emo, Orochimaru would've been taken care of sooner and the Akatsuki would be ruling the world with sunshine and smiles, yeah.

Chapter 1

Two shinobi approached a girl of about sixteen, she was being suspended chains that cut into her wrists. Both men beared the hidden mist headband on their foreheads.

The girl looked up at the men, her mist headband flashed in the dim light from the top of her head. (Like Sakura's)

"Is it time already?" she eyed the guards.

One of the men slipped a bottle and a syringe out from the fold of his robes, "Since you have such a large amount of chakra, we have to keep it under control." He filled the syringe with a thick syrup like substance, "Or else you'd escape."

A half-smile played across the girl's lips, "Escape? I've never thought of it."

The second guard barked out a laugh, "You stupid bitch, those chains prevent you from using escape jutsus, let alone handsigns."

Her smile grew wider, "I don't need to use an escape jutsu to get past you two." As she was saying this, a violent tremor ran down the girl's fragile frame.

The men stared dumbfounded at the chains that no longer held the girl, while a scraggly black cat darted between the bars to the cell.

The second guard finally snapped from his stupor and burst out into the hallway, shouting, "She's escaped!!! Torah has escaped!"

As the cat loped down the hallway, she took notice of a number of guards chasing after her.

Torah laughed, "Do you honestly think you'll catch me?" She laughed again and put on another burst of speed, leaving the guards behind. Torah ran down a series of hallways, knowing her escape route by heart. _If they think they can catch me so easily, they have another thing coming._

As Torah turned a corner, she felt a hand grab her by the scruff of her neck, but before she could avoid it she realized her paws no longer touched the ground. The cat hissed and spat as she came face to face with a blonde haired boy.

The boy gave her a wise ass grin, "Why hello kitten, un."

Torah flattened her ears and glared up at the boy, "You, you asshole!!! Why'd you do that?!! I was so close!"

He put a finger to her black nose, "Temper now, and the name is Deidara- ouch!" Deidara stuck his bloody finger in his mouth and pouted, "Why you little-

"Deidara that's enough."

The blonde turned to another boy, "But Sasori-danna!"

As Deidara whined, Torah eyed his superior. He had beautiful scarlet hair and suprisingly much younger than the whiny dumbass. But what caught Torah's eye wasn't his strangely angel-like face( If you haven't guessed by now, YES I am a Sasori fangirl) but his eyes, indifferent, uncaring, nothing came out of those eyes.

Deidara sighed and tucked Torah into his robe, which she easily recognized as Akatsuki. Even though she couldn't see anything, Torah could here someone approaching.

The guard sounded panicked and out of breath, "Have you seen a cat come by here? Or perhaps a girl?"

Torah felt Deidara shake his head, "No, not recently."

After the guard had left, Torah poked her furry head out of Deidara's collar, "You….didn't turn me in."

"And?" Deidara asked bluntly.

Torah glared up at him, "Seriously, cut the crap. Why didn't you turn me in?"

Sasori began to walk off, "Because you're of value to us."

Aaaaand….Chapter one. Yay!!! Please review, I feel lonely when you don't!! TT

Chapter two will be up soon.

Sasori: Not really, you'll just sit on your ass for two months playing online before your friends actually light a fire under you so you can start again.

Torah(me): covers Sasori's mout Shut up!!! Pay no attention to the annoying puppet.

Deidara: You know it's true.

Torah: smacks Deidara in the head, leaving him unconcious Don't listen to him either! So remember, reviews are love!


	2. Chapter 2

Poisoned Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, because if I did Sakura would be dead, Sasuke would be dead (thanks to chapter 358 TT), Orochimaru would've been taken care of sooner and the Akatsuki would be ruling the world with sunshine and smiles, yeah. Oh yeah, and Sasori would be my bishie .

Chapter 2

For about a good ten minutes, the three wandered through the prison without a clue where they were going. Torah looked up at Deidara with her golden eyes.

"Are you sure you know where we're going?"

Deidara chuckled, "I'm not the one you should ask, un." He jerked a thumb at Sasori, who didn't seem to notice.

Torah leaned over in Deidara's arms and looked at Sasori, " Hey, Sasori."

"…what?"

"You do know where the exit is, don't you?"

The red-head stared at her bluntly, "What are you getting at?"

Torah gave an evil little smile, "I'm saying you're lost." She laughed inwardly at Deidara's superior when he gave a little twitch at the remark.

Sasori gave Torah a hollow smile, "I wouldn't talk that way if I were you."

"Tch! Why's that?"

"You see, we didn't have to choose you, we could have taken another medic-nin."

Torah bristled, "Excuse me?" The one thing that Torah had hated the most, was when she was being compared to other medic-nins. Everyone in Kirigakure knew that Torah just couldn't be beat when it came to medical skills. After all, she was responsible for the demonic changes of a few of the Kiri no Shinobagatana Nanannin, why do you think she was locked up to begin with?

Sasori gave out a little sigh, "I guess she's not good enough for our little group." He gave Torah a sideways glance.

Torah now just about had it with the boy, the cat leaped from Deidara's arms to Sasori's shoulder, "Listen you…" Torah said with deathly control, "I am sick of your-

Torah stopped as Sasori turned his head to give her a blank stare, she had never been this close to anyone before. The fact that she was nearly touching Sasori's face made her heart skip; something like this should have never bothered the hardened shinobi, and yet…..

Sasori's voice shook her from her thoughts, "Sick of what?"

Torah quickly composed herself, and jumped to the floor, "…nothing. Oh and by the way," Deidara and Sasori stopped as the little cat made a quick u-turn, "You're going the wrong way."

Deidara couldn't help but laugh, but was quickly silenced by a look from Sasori.

"Wow danna….you were completely off…"

"Deidara?"

"un?"

"Shut up."

Deidara gave a sheepish grin, and caught up to the cat, "Oi Torah-chan." The blonde smirked as the cat bristled at the nickname. When she gave no signs of answering, Deidara scooped her up with a hand and held her out at arms length. "Hey! I'm talking to you."

Torah glared at the blonde, "You really need to stop doing that."

"But you're so cute when you make that face, un."

Torah rolled her eyes, "Anyway…you wanted something?"

"Oh yeah, are you a ninja cat?"

"What? No!" hissed Torah, "How can you assume I'm something as low as a ninja cat?!"

"Well, at the moment, you're a cat, and kind of…talking."

Torah began laughing, "Because I'm a talking cat?"

This time it was Deidara's turn to glare, "It's not that funny, un."

The blonde continued to scowl at the cat as she jumped out of his arms and continued to lead the way.

"It's because we're her only ticket out of here."

Deidara turned to Sasori, "un?"

Sasori gave a little smirk, "She only wishes to remain in that form until we are a safe distance from the prison, and that's when she is going to escape from us." Sasori stared at Torah, "Pretty smart, but also pretty reckless since she is dealing with the Akatsuki." The puppet master's hand slid down and rested on the handle of a katana inside his cloak.

Deidara cracked a wise-ass grin, "Always three steps ahead of the opponent aren't you Danna?"

* * *

Yay! Cliffy! Well, I got chapter two up sooner than I thought. 

Sasori: It's because I had to keep you from straying.

Ne, you wouldn't stop hitting me with that damn fan. rubs bruise on the top of head

Sasori: grinning evily :3 Man, I haven't caused you mental abuse since I died. This is fun! Whacks paper fan GO! Write chapter three! Now!

Itaiiiiii! TT Chapter three will be up soon! gets hit with paper fan again H-hai! I'll get started now! runs off to random corner with laptop


	3. Chapter 3

Poisoned Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, because if I did Sakura would be dead, Sasuke would be dead (thanks to chapter 358 TT), Orochimaru would've been taken care of sooner and the Akatsuki would be ruling the world with sunshine and smiles, yeah. Oh yeah, and Sasori would be my bishie. .

Chapter 3

The brunette looked up into the warm sun and stretched. "Ah! It's been awhile since I've last seen the sky." She turned to Deidara and Sasori, giving them a sweet smile, "Thanks for getting me out of that place."

Deidara and Sasori, who were a few feet away from the girl, took note of her strange behavior. Deidara waved back, while speaking to Sasori, "I may have only known her for an hour, but I can definetely tell she's ready to run, un." Sasori's indifferent gaze watched Torah as they began to walk again.

"No doubt."

The two nins fell quiet as soon as Torah approached them.

"Hey, do you mind if we stop somewhere real quick before we set out?" the fake smile still lay on her lips.

Sasori returned the smile, giving him the appearance of an angel. (Kawai/// )

"Not at all…"

Deidara forced a smile too, "Sure." _I know it's fake, but damn she is cute when she smiles!_

some time later la la la

The soon arrived to a small house that sat near the outskirts of the village. Torah walked through the open doorway and into the house. After walking down a couple of hallways, Torah disappeared into a room.

Sasori and Deidara waited in the hallway for several minutes, Deidara took note of how long she had been in there.

"Hey Danna."

"…hm?"

"She sure is taking her time."

"So?"

"So, maybe….do ya thinks she could've-

The two looked at each other at the realisation of what had happened. Cursing himself for being so careless, Sasori burst into the room with Deidara at his heels only to find Torah, half-naked, just snapping on a black bra. (Mind you, they don't seem to supply underwear in prison. Sorry, this just had to be done )

Sasori blinked a few times in surprise, while he tried to get a hold of the scenario, unfortunately a heavy book hit him square in the forehead before he knew what was going on.

Deidara came into the room just as the book made contact, "Sasori-danna! What hap-

The blonde quickly realized what had thrown the book as soon as he looked up, big mistake. Deidara's face quickly turned as red as Sasori's hair, just before a lamp connected with his face.

"YOU LITTLE PERVERTS!!" Torah grabbed a clay sculpture from the dresser, threatening to throw it while trying to cover herself with the prison uniform she just took off.

Just as soon as the sculpture went airborne, the two nins were already out into the hallway. Deidara slumped against the wall and let out a sigh, "Geez, I didn't expect that…" The Iwa nin's wise-ass smirk returned, "Hey danna…"

Sasori who had been staring at the wall very hard, looked at Deidara, "What?"

Deidara's smirk turned into a grin, "I betcha' if it wasn't for your body, there would've been a puddle of blood at your feet right now, un."

Sasori's eyes began to show traces of a glare, "What are you implying? The book would have only caused a bruise."

"I wasn't talking about your forehead, un."

Sasori glared, at the blonde for his stupid sense of humor, "….Deidara…" the puppet master was just about hit Deidara, when the two heard someone behind them.

Torah stood at the doorway, the mist shinobi was now wearing a black tank top with a grey chesire cat printed on the front, and grey shorts. A pouch hung from the back of her shorts, inside was a number of senbon, shuriken, a few medical scrolls, and explosive tags. Torah tugged at the gloves that ended at her wrist, the fingers for the gloves were cut off for better grip. Also, where the gloves had ended, fishnet extended up to her elbows. Her dark brown hair fell down her back, the headband still in it's place.

Deidara gaped at the girl, Torah cocked her head in question.

"What?"

Sasori stepped between them, completely unfazed by Torah's appearance, "I'm guessing you're ready to go?"

Torah nodded, "Yeah, let's go already."

outside

Deidara cocked his head with a quizzical expression, "So, you're coming with us?"

Torah frowned, "I never said anything about joining you…" The girl turned on her heel and began walking in the opposite direction. Before she had even put some distance between them, Torah sensed a small shift in the air. Torah shifted her weight into one leg and spun around to face her attacker. A flash of metal, then searing pain sliced Torah's chest.

Torah's leg buckled under her and the girl hit the ground. Torah looked up at her attacker, even though she already had a pretty good guess. Torah was just about to charge after him when a strange scent caught her nose, "Poison…"

Sasori held out his katana, "Such a smart girl…" Torah could've sworn she had glimpsed a look of triumph in his blank eyes. "As you can see…we want you to reconsider your answer. If you answer correctly, well…" Sasori's free hand dipped inside his cloak and pulled out a small bottle filled with a red liquid. "Also the poison takes effect rather quickly, so I'd best hurry up if I were you, the results are…quite fatal."

Torah glared up at the puppet freak, _Great, I just bust out of that crap hole and now I fall into another one. My day just keeps getting better…_

Sasori gave her a hollow smile, "Tick tock…"


	4. Chapter 4

Poisoned Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, because if I did Sakura would be dead, Sasuke would be dead (Just cuz), Orochimaru would've been taken care of sooner and the Akatsuki would be ruling the world with sunshine and smiles, yeah. Oh yeah, and Sasori would be my bishie.

Chapter 4

Torah glared up at the puppet master, "You bastard…this was all planned from the start!"

Sasori waved the bottle in front of the girl, "True, but that's not what I want to hear."

Torah felt her right arm go numb, not good. She quickly ran through her options, _Say no and die here, or swallow my pride and beg.__ Great…I'm officially screwed._

"I'm waiting…" Torah winced at the voice.

Slowly, the girl stood, wincing a bit as the poison began its assault.

"Well?"

Torah kept her eyes glued to her feet, "Fine. I'll join your damn cult."

Sasori quickly pulled back the bottle, "So now that we are letting you live, what do you say?"

"Oh for the love of-

Sasori raised an eyebrow, "You did say you wanted to join, so you'll have to abide by our rules." He held the bottle out once more, "So…?"

Torah rolled her eyes, _that sonnuva…_ "Thank…you…for sparing my life…"

"…Sasori-sama and Deidara-senpai." Sasori finished.

Torah gaped at him, "What the- You've got to be kidding!"

Sasori waved the bottle once more, "That is how you will address us from now on."

"…Sasori-sama and Deidara-senpai…" Torah repeated, lacing each word with the poison that was killing her.

Sasori smiled with satisfaction, and handed Torah the bottle, " Very good."

Torah quickly uncapped the bottle, draining its contents, eyeing Sasori the whole time.

Unfortunately, Sasori had his back turned to her, slowly making his way back to Deidara.

The brunette threw the bottle down in frustration, scattering little glass shards, _Dammit! He's seriously starting to piss me off! The first chance I get I swear I'm gonna…_

"Torah."

Torah stiffened at the sound of her name, slowly turned to the person addressing her. "Yes, 'Sasori-sama'?"

"We're leaving."

Torah gave Sasori yet another glare, "Yes, Sasori-sama."

yay more time passingI think it's nighttime now

Torah sat high up in a tree making little scratch marks in the bark with a senbon, while Deidara stood below.

The blonde had tried numerous times to try and strike up a conversation with the girl, but they always seemed to end on a bad note and awkward silence. Deidara decided to give it another try.

"So…Torah."

"Hm?"

"Do you like art, un?"

"Yeah, why?"

Deidara perked up, she had definitely caught his attention. "What kind, un?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well…" Deidara pulled out a small lump of clay and began to shape it.

Torah jumped down from her perch to try and get a better look at what Deidara was doing, "What are you-

Deidara smiled and held out a small clay bird that sat in his hand.

Torah stared in awe at his craftsmanship, "Oh wow…"

His smile broadened, "That's not the best part, un." As if on command, the clay bird launched itself from Deidara's hand and up above the trees where it hovered there for a moment, then exploded.

After the last of the explosion died away, silence filled the forest.

After a short silence Torah finally spoke, "That was…"

Deidara braced himself for the onslaught of insults, his form of art was basically the reason why he was never able to get a girlfriend.

"…so pretty…"

Deidara blinked a few times at what he just heard. "Wait…what? You actually liked it?"

Torah cocked her head, "Yeah…why do you ask?"

Deidara blushed, "Oh it's just that I've never had anyone appreciate my art before. Even Sasori-danna says it's stupid."

Torah looked over at Sasori, who was sitting across the clearing from the two. "Who cares what that prick thinks, all he ever does is act like a complete ass."

Deidara followed Torah's gaze over to the red head, he seemed to be sleeping but Deidara knew better than that. "I can't really say that he does it on purpose. It's more like he doesn't know any better. You see, if he hurts someone he feels no guilt, if someone tries to anger him he will be angry, but he won't feel it." Deidara paused for a moment, hoping that he didn't confuse her yet. "Sasori-danna ….can't feel anything, he can't feel pain, sorrow, guilt, rage….or love." The blonde stared deeply at Torah, "Sasori-danna isn't human, he was, but isn't anymore."

Torah stared back at Deidara, "Then what is he…?"

Deidara sighed, "Sasori-danna is also an artist…but his view on art is-

"-Something that lasts forever." A quiet voice finished.

Torah whipped around to find herself face-to-face with the Puppet Master, "S-Sasori…"

Sasori's indifferent gaze bore into Torah, "Yes, since I believe in eternity…" He slowly began to unbutton his cloak. " I decided to become eternal myself." Pulling down a bit of his cloak, Sasori revealed his true self, his fake body, the body of a puppet, the body of a monster.

* * *

OMG I am so sorry for the delay! D: I had my laptop taken up for the longest time! 

Sasori: It's true, she was trapped without any possible way of typing up the fic.

Waaaaaaaaaaaaaah! I'm so sorryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sasori: Hey relax, it happens all the time.

But, but,but (on the verge of more tears)

Deidara: Yeah relax, un.

O-Okay, I'll go type up chapter five now. Oh yeah…for two weeks I'll be vacationing in Puerto Rico. I will be bringing my laptop with me so I will be working on the new chapter, and possibly update there IF the hotel I'm staying in has internet.

Deidara: Woohoo! (glomps0 We can go to the beach together!

OMG! We should! Sasori, you have to come with us!

Sasori:….fine, but I'm staying where it's dry.

Deidara: Oh come on Danna, you just want to see her in a bikini…. :3

Sasori: O///O

Heh heh Sasori you perv.

Sasori: Am not!

Deidara: Are so.

Sasori: ...


	5. Chapter 5

Poisoned Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, because if I did Sakura would be dead, Sasuke would be dead (Just cuz), Orochimaru would've been taken care of sooner and the Akatsuki would be ruling the world with sunshine and smiles, yeah. Oh yeah, and Sasori would be my bishie. .

Chapter 5

Torah looked from Sasori to Deidara then back to Sasori. Sasori decided to take advantage of her silence.

"Scared…?"

Torah cocked her head to the side; a mesmerized look began to creep on to her face, "So this is your…art?"

"Yes."

Torah began to circle the puppet master, taking in every detail as if it was of the utmost importance. "Strange…"

Sasori was becoming annoyed with the girl's inspection, "What?"

"It's so similar to my form of art."

"Really, and what would that be…?"

Torah gave a devious grin, a playful look filling her golden eyes, "Oh when we get the chance….I'll show you."She seemed to make a strange purring sound as she spoke. "It's so beautiful…"

Deidara stepped between the two, knowing that Sasori gets quite pissed if someone sees their art superior to his. "I think we should get some rest."

Sasori stared hard at Torah, "No, I want to see what her view of art is."

Completely oblivious to Sasori's glare, Torah turned her dreamy gaze to the night sky. "It's hard to explain really," She paused, trying to find the right words, "Art, in my point of view is…..abstract."

"Abstract?"

"Yeah, unnatural, how do you put it………… Art is the beauty shining within the beast."

Deidara cocked his head, "You've lost me."

Torah shook her head at the blonde, "I'll show you later." She walked past Sasori and returned to her tree.

Sasori never took his eyes off of the girl, "Sick, it's just sick."

Deidara looked at his master skeptically, "What is Danna?"

"That girl, she isn't right in the head."

Deidara drifted his gaze up to Torah, "But, she seems okay…"

Sasori pulled his cloak back on, "It's because she's aware that she is mentally ill, therefore that girl is able to control her actions and conceal the fact that she's sick."

"That's horrible…"

"Not really…it's just what we need in this organization." Sasori began to trudge back to his resting spot.

Deidara hesitated, and then followed, "B-But Danna! I thought that's what we had Itachi for!"

Sasori made no comment on the blonde's pathetic joke and settled against the base of the tree.

Deidara followed suite and sat underneath Torah's tree.

omg! I believe it's morning now!!!Yay! They're walking

"So…where are we going?"

Sasori rolled his eyes at the girl's stupid question.

Torah leaned over and peered at Sasori, "Well?"

"What's the point of me telling you, when you will find out yourself later."

Torah stuck her tongue out, "Geez, is it that big of a secret, or do you enjoy being an ass."

"So I'm an ass, am I?" Sasori stopped walking and turned to Torah.

Torah also stopped, "Do I need to repeat myself? You. Are. An. Ass."

Deidara looked at Sasori in horror, afraid to see what his next move would be.

Sasori cocked his head to the side, "My body may be fake, but I can still hear just fine."

"Tch! You're body isn't a problem, even if it was real you'd still be an ass."

"That is the problem; if my body was real then I would feel the need to try and be a little nicer to you, which isn't going to happen."

"So you're saying that if your body was real, you'd actually like me?" Torah scoffed.

"No, why would I like you? Women with big hips don't appeal to me."

That did it, "Y-You little…."

Satisfied with the results, Sasori gave a pleased look and continued to walk on.

_That little turd!!! I'm going to kill him, if that's even possible. I'm going to ring his scrawny-ass neck….!!! _Frustrated, Torah looked for something to kick; instead she found something much more interesting. A rock, about as big as her fist, Torah's lips spread into an evil grin. _Oh_ _this is just perfect._

Deidara looked from the rock to Torah's face, then to Sasori, "Oh my god, please don't tell me you're going to do what I think you're going to do."

Torah drew her arm back.

"Torah, that's a very bad idea!"

The rock sailed through the air.

"Oh geez please let it miss."

**-****-**

Direct hit, the rock made point blank with the back of Sasori's head, almost knocking it clean off.

Very slowly Sasori straightened up, and slowly turned around.

Before Torah was able to even breathe, a long steel cord was already around her neck, at the end of the cord was a very sharp blade and that blade was obviously poisoned.

"What the hell were you trying to pull?" For some reason, Sasori's monotone-like voice seemed to make the situation even scarier.

"Well, you shouldn't have said those things." Torah said quietly.

"I can say whatever I would like to, since I am your direct superior." He paused, "But since you are nothing more than a lowly subordinate I would suggest you watch your tongue and your actions. The consequences could be….fatal."

The cord released its grip on Torah's neck and slid back under Sasori's cloak, leaving the girl shaking and gasping for breath.

Deidara was instantly by her side, "You okay?"

Torah drew in a shaky breath, "I almost died, do you think I'm okay?!"

"Look I'm sorry."

Torah looked up at him, "Don't be…" She glared at Sasori, "God, how can you stand him?"

Deidara chuckled, "At first I didn't, but now I respect him as a fellow artist and a friend."

Torah cocked her head, "Friend? I didn't know he knew such a word."

"Well, once you take the time to try and get to know him, he'll come around." Deidara lifted his gaze to Sasori, who had already put some distance between them. "He's had a lot more time to think about things than I have."

"Yeah, he seems way too mature for his age."

"Danna?" Deidara couldn't help but laugh at Torah's remark.

Torah scowled at him, "What's so funny?"

"Well, he's way too old for you if you were ever interested."

Torah stuck her tongue out, "Yeah right! Like I'd ever fall for him!"

Deidara smiled, but then looked back up at Sasori, "Wait, today is the first, right?"

Torah gave Deidara a quizzical look, "Of March? Yeah, I think."

Deidara counted his fingers, "So his birthday should be……..coming up in a few weeks."

"Who's?"

"Hm? Danna's of course." Deidara resumed his counting, "So that would make him……..he should be turning, I think forty eight."

Torah suddenly fell to the ground, "F-forty eight???!! But he hardly looks seventeen!!"

Deidara began to laugh at Torah's sudden shock, "Yeah, he's been like that for some time, un." He pulled Torah to her feet, "Come on, Sasori-danna hates it when people make him wait."

Yay! One more update before I leave!

Everyone: Yayz!

And today we have a special guest……(insert crappy drumroll)……..Hidan!

Hidan: How the hell did I get here?

Magic, now shut up.

Hidan: There's no such thing as magic!

Says the guy who's a friggin immortal.

Hidan: How dare you insult the work of Jashin, you will pay!

(Remember Family Guy? Ya know the one with the Pope?)

Hidan: (Points finger) Smite them!

Awkward Silence

Hidan: Don't worry he's cooking something up….

Yeah, whatever, so anyway chapter six will be up next! Oh the drama in that one, not really.

SPOILER ALERT!!!! Torah will be reunited with someone she once knew! OMG!

Hidan: OMJ!

Wait…what?

Hidan: Oh my Jashin, duh.

…..


	6. Chapter 6

Poisoned Heart

Torah: In absence of nekomaniac I am here to read the disclaimer…ahem…Naruto and cast belond solely to Masashi Kishimoto, blah blah blah. (Throws away script) Okay, so basically she just owns me cuz I came from the warped hell-hole called her mind.

Hey! I'm not that demented!

Torah: Oh shit, you're back.

I thought you were my friend! (cry)

Torah: Oh geez! Uh…there there…do you want me to hurt Tobi? Would you like that?

(Nods meekly)

Torah: Okay, then let's go hurt Tobi.

Chapter 6

After a few short hours of silent travel, the trio soon happened upon a small village. (Still in the water country TT)

-marketplace-wee-

"Torah…would you please stop screwing around and help us out?" Sasori sighed.

"But, it's so boring." Torah was intently watching a fish dart back and forth in its bowl.

Deidara picked up a warped piece of ceramic and put it down, "She does have a point."

Sasori shot Deidara a quick glare, hoping it would silence the blonde, "We're supposed to be picking up information on the Bijou."

Torah pulled away from the fishbowl, "Why?"

Deidara walked over to the stand Torah was at, "It's all we ever seem to do, until we actually catch one."

"What happens once you catch one?"

Before Deidara could answer, Sasori had chucked a book at the back of the blonde's head, "Real nice Deidara, why don't you tell her your life story while you're at it?"

"But Danna, she already agreed to be a member, so I think it doesn't matter."

"Of course it matters; she's not a member yet."

Torah cocked her head, "Well, I don't see the point of listening for information if you're going to keep me in the dark."

Sasori stared blankly at her, "Don't you start getting smart again."

Torah's gaze dropped to her feet, a string of swears running under her breath.

Satisfied, Sasori returned to what he was doing. (Which I don't really know what it was.) Torah glared daggers at the back of his head, while she began to walk the other way.

Deidara watched both of them not sure which one to follow; looking back at Torah, Deidara reluctantly followed Sasori.

-Torah-

"That…that- arrrrrgh!!! Puppet or not he's just-just….dammit!!!" Many people stopped to stare at the enraged girl, some began to back away. Torah slammed her fist into the nearest wall, but all that gave her was a small dent in the brick and bruised knuckles. Finally calming down a bit, Torah breathed a sigh, "Damn, I need a drink." Pushing herself away from the wall, the frustrated girl wandered around, searching for the nearest bar.

-Sasori and Deidara-

Taking note of the strangely pleasant silence, Sasori looked over his shoulder, "I can't help but think that we forgot something."

Deidara nodded, "Weird, un."

-Back with Torah-

Torah slammed her fist on the bar counter, "What?! What do you mean you can't sell to me?!"

The bartender looked at the girl calmly, "I'm sorry miss, but you're underage. You need to be at least twenty one."

"What a load of bullshit! What kind of place is this?!"

The bartender cringed slightly, "I'm sorry, but no."

Torah crossed her arms, sucking in a sharp breath of air; _I really didn't want to do this__…_ Torah lowered her head, so that her hair became a curtain in front of her face. When she looked up at the man again, her eyes were filled with tears, "O-okay…but it's just that…" She gave a small shudder, "My father…he said he would hit me again if-if I didn't bring home a bottle of sake'." Torah showed the bruise around her neck from her little chat with Sasori, "T-this bruise was from this morning….he said that I didn't clean the mirror right."

The bartender's eyes softened, "Oh my god, I'm sorry. I-I didn't know that was the case…"

_This is so in the bag._ Torah gave a weak smile and wiped her eyes, "So, you're going to let me buy it?"

"Since I've caused you too much trouble, it's for free." He set the bottle on the counter.

"Oh thank you so much!" Torah chirped, in her most innocent voice. Before the bartender could figure out her charade, Torah swiped the bottle of sake' off of the counter and was out the door. As soon as she turned into a small alley, Torah stopped and uncorked the bottle, "Why do they always fall for that?"

Just as the bottle had touched her lips, a whistle came from behind her, followed by voices.

"Hey baby…watcha doin' down here?"

"Yeah…what's a pretty little thing like you, standing around here for?"

Torah rolled her eyes, _Is it just me, or does my day suck_"What do you want?"

The taller of the two gave a sly smile, "Nothin' just wondering why you're prancing around in our territory."

Torah placed a hand on her hip, "If you guys are trying to pick me up, mug me, or some crap like that; I'm not in the mood."

The short one looked offended, "Mug you? What gives you that idea?"

"Oh I don't know…maybe it's the fact that you're slowly advancing towards me, because I seem to be backed into a wall."

The tall one reached out with a greasy hand and caught Torah's arm, "Aw now don't be like that…"

That was the final straw, "Get your hand off of me….now."

"Oh no, she's starting to get mad." The short one said mockingly.

The sake' bottle slipped from Torah's fingers, and shattered on the ground, "That's it you disgusting little rats!" Pulling out of the man's grip, Torah began forming hand signs.

-Sasori and Deidara-

Deidara nearly knocked over a vase when he heard screams erupt from the alley across from where they stood. The blonde looked up from steadying the vase, to find two brown rats scamper out of the shadows, followed by Torah; black streaks slowly fading from her cheeks.

"What the- Torah?"

Torah stopped at the sound of her name, looking at Deidara as if she had just met him. "Eh? Deidara, what's up?"

Deidara eyed the last fading streak, "I could ask you the same. What the hell were you doing?"

Torah cocked her head, "Why? Did I do something wrong?"

Sasori shook his head, "Drop the innocent act, and answer his question."

"Well, these two guys were bothering me, so I decided to show those dirty little rats who they were messing with," Sighed Torah.

Deidara gave her a quizzical look, "Rats?"

"Yeah, I just turned them into rats and scared them off." Torah stated plainly.

"You…turned them into rats…?"

She nodded, "Yep! That's my special jutsu. Isn't it cool?"

"Uh…yeah."

Sasori crossed his arms, "Change them back, now."

Torah scowled, "Oh come on-

"Now."

Torah put her hands on her hips and pouted, "Fine!" Turning on her heel, she grabbed Deidara's arm and stomped off.

Sasori closed his eyes in satisfaction while listening to the string of curses fly from her mouth.

OMG! I'm back! Didja miss me? Huh? Didja?

Hidan: Not really.

Itachi: No.

Kakuzu: You left?

(Cry) You guys are so heartless!!

Torah: Don't worry, I missed you!!

Omg Yayz!

Torah: Yayz!

Yeah so I lied about that whole spoiler thing, I wuz too tired to extend the chapter.

Torah: Thank god! I'm too young to die!

Shut up! Don't tell them!

Torah: Oh right, sorry!!!!

Sasori: Would both of you shut up?

Torah: aw don't say that! You know you love the sound of my melodic voice.

Sasori: Melodic? It sounds like a dying engine.

Deidara: Danna! Don't be so mean!

Sasori: What?

Ookay…things are starting to get out of hand here, so chapter seven will hopefully be up soon, Sayonara!


	7. Chapter 7

Poisoned Heart

Disclaimer

Sasori: Okay, nekomaniac is officially under the weather with a bad case of emo, so it's apparently my turn to read the disclaimer. So….Masashi Kishimoto owns me and the rest of the Naruto cast, and… (flips through the pages) she owns Torah, and just Torah alone.

Torah: (Stares)

Sasori: What? Are you expecting me to do something funny? Like beat someone with a bat, or tell a joke?

Torah: (Nods)

Sasori: Fine….Knock Knock….

Torah: You've got to be kidding me…

Deidara: Yeah danna, you kinda suck.

Sasori: ….oh shut up…. (whacks Deidara with a bat)

Torah: Hey, he is funny.

Sasori: (glares menacingly at Torah) you want some of this too?

Torah: (sweat drop) N-no.

Sasori: That's what I thought.

Chapter 7

(So after a long travel, the three soon arrived at their destination)

Torah quietly followed Sasori out onto the pond that lead to the entrance. She clenched her fists to keep herself calm, _Easy Torah…_

Deidara, who was on her left, noticed the movement, "Torah, Are you okay?"

Torah made a face, "Who said I was nervous?"

"Um…no one did, un."

Sasori smirked, "Something tells me that she's scared…"

"I am not!" growled Torah.

He continued on, ignoring her, "You know, it's perfectly understandable to be scared. After all, Deidara was pretty scared when he first joined."

Now it was Deidara's turn to scowl at the red head. "I was not!"

Sasori ignored the protesting blonde as the three made their way to the entrance.

"Took you long enough…" said a cold voice.

Torah looked over shoulder to see a dark-haired man approaching them, behind him was a taller man with blue skin.

Sasori gave the man his empty smile, "Itachi."

Itachi ignored Sasori and turned his black eyes towards Torah, looking her over. "So, this is our new medic-nin?"

Torah crossed her arms, "What of it?"

"She's absolutely pathetic looking."

Torah twitched, "Excuse me?"

Deidara's face became slightly flushed with anger, "What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

Itachi walked past them, "I only commented on her appearance not on her limited range of abilities."

Torah was about ready to try and get a good swipe at the back of Itachi's head, but she felt someone grab her wrist.

"Attacking Itachi-san openly like that could get you killed you know."

Torah yanked her wrist free of his grip without a word.

Kisame smirked, "What an attitude makes me wonder why Leader-sama asked for you."

The girl's golden eyes flashed as she forced a smile towards Kisame, "Maybe it's because you and I have such a great history together, Hoshigake Kisame…"

"You!" hissed Kisame.

Torah's smile twisted into a smirk, as Kisame drew Samehada, "Well, this is interesting."

Samehada sliced through the air as it made its way for Torah's head, point blank. Torah merely tilted her head to the side, a curious gaze reflecting in her eyes.

Samehada came to a stop when Kisame felt something sharp prick the back of his neck. Torah smiled, the kunai held loosely between her fingers as she stood behind the shark man. "Just like old times; eh Kisame?"

"Kisame, that's enough." The scarlet-eyed man ordered, "You know Leader-sama prefers to have his members in one piece."

Kisame muttered a string of curses under his breath, but obediently went to Itachi's side. Torah glared furiously at the two nins before retreating to Deidara's side. "Is everyone in the friggin' organization like this?!"

Deidara gave a wry smile, "Well…not everyone."

The trio followed Itachi and Kisame into the base, slowly making their way into a dark musty cave. Waiting in the middle of the cave was a group of people sporting the ever so familiar red clouds.

One of the members, a silver-haired man, seemed to be griping while everyone else tried to ignore him.

"Hidan, for the last time, shut the hell up!" groaned a masked man.

Hidan glowered at the man, "Well, why the f(bleep) do we have wait here for some asshole who probably doesn't even know how to hold a f(bleep)ing knife." The silver-haired man looked up from his bitching to notice Itachi and Kisame enter the room, followed by Sasori, Deidara, and Torah. He looked over to Torah, "Our new member is a girl? Okay, you're seriously shitting me."

"Intimidated, Hidan?" mocked the masked man.

"Oh f(bleep) off, Kakuzu!"

Behind the bickering men, a blue-haired woman went over to where Sasori stood, kicking Hidan in the process.

Hidan winced as he felt the heel of her shoe connect with his shin, "Shit! What the hell is her problem?"

Kakuzu rolled his eyes, "Gee, I wonder…"

Sasori retrieved a few papers from his cloak and handed it to the blue-haired girl, "Here are the papers Pein-sama asked for, has everything he'll probably be looking for." Torah tried to catch a glimpse of the papers, but the woman quickly stowed them out of site. The red-head's gaze mingled over the group briefly. "Konan, when did you say Pein was supposed to show up?"

"He said he would be here to evaluate the test when it was time."

Torah looked up at Konan (who is slightly taller than her) "Test? What kind of test?"

"…You'll see."

Torah sighed, as the blue-haired girl turned and walked away, "Honestly, what is it with you people and your 'you'll see's'? Damn, it's driving me crazy!"

Deidara chuckled, "Well, how about you meet everyone else while we wait for Leader-sama?"

Torah folded her arms and blew a strand of hair out of her face, "Fine, whatever."

The blonde just smiled while dragging Torah over to where Hidan and Kakuzu were standing.

"Torah, this is Hidan and Kakuzu." He gestured a hand to the two.

The Jashinist looked down at the girl, obviously not very interested. The silver-haired man ran a finger along a blade on his scythe. Torah cocked her head, studying the man with just about the same interest until her eyes rested on the large magenta blades of his scythe.

Torah gave a sly grin, "Nice scythe."

Hidan raised his eyebrows, obviously taken aback by the sudden comment. "Uh…thanks?"

Torah smiled sweetly, "Are you sure you're not compensating for something?"

The Jashinist narrowed his magenta eyes, while Kakuzu attempted to stifle a laugh. Before Torah could say anymore, Deidara quickly pulled the girl away from the two.

"Why do I get the feeling that you enjoy pissing people off, un?"

Torah rolled her golden eyes, "Well, if you people would just stop being complete pricks."

The blonde let out a sigh, "Torah…you've just joined an organization full of S-ranked psychopaths and serial killers, what do you expect?"

"Well, it's just that-wait…why did you say that?"

Deidara cocked his head, "Say what, un?"

Torah looked up at him, "You just said that I was a member."

Deidara blushed, "Well-it's just that…."

"Torah Kodomo!"

Torah flinched when she heard her name cut through the silence. Behind her, towered a man that was about in his late twenties a headband from Amagakure rested just below his spiky orange hair. But the one thing that had really caught Torah's attention was the line of piercings running down the sides of his nose. The man's fierce grey eyes glared down at her, "So you're Torah Kodomo?"

Torah squared her shoulders, "Yeah, what of it?" Torah couldn't help but notice Deidara slap his palm to his forehead out of the corner of her eye. The man's glare never wavered nor softened in the least bit.

"Such a bold girl; addressing your _leader_ in such a manner."

Now it was Torah's turn to slap her forehead, _Oh shit…real smooth Tora__h, real smooth…_

I….am….so…sorry!!!!! TT It'sjustthatschoolhasbeenthrowingmeshitleftandrightandIhardlyfoundthetimeorthemotivation!!!!!!

Sasori: Geez woman…it's okay, that's been happening to everyone.

Deidara: Yeah, just calm down, un. (Pats shoulder)

(sniffle) Really?

Deidara: Yes really…

Well okay then! Hopefully I'll get the next chapter up much, much sooner:D And it will definitely be packed full of action!!! Suspense!!!! And definitely some comic relief!!!

Sasori: (to Deidara) She sure bounces back quick.

Deidara: Tell me about it, un.


	8. Author's Note

Poisoned Heart

Author's Note: Okay, I KNOW that I haven't been updating in god knows how long, so let me clear some things up.

My computer crashed…again, and I lost all of my files.

I lost my flash drive, which held ALL of my back-up files to the fic.

Chapter 8 is a real bitch to type at the moment with school going on and all.

In a nutshell….my computer's a retarded piece of crap, I can't keep track of my stuff, and I AM JUST PLAIN LAZY!!!

Gomen.

Now, to make up for my laziness, I'll give you a little excerpt from chapter 8.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, there's no way in hell that I'll be fighting that asshole over there." Torah sighed, glaring over at a certain red-head, "So I guess I'll choose…." The brunette swept her golden eyes over the rest of the Akatsuki, considering each and every one of them.

Hidan rolled his eyes, obviously annoyed, "Oh for fuck's sake! Just pick someone!"

Torah gave the jashinist a blank stare, "Well now I guess that's two people who I won't be fighting."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?!"

Torah gave a small smirk, "You're too brash, besides I want to fight someone who knows what they're doing."

Hidan balled his fists, "You little-

Torah turned away from Hidan and looked over to where Pein was sitting, "I know who I'll fight now!"

"And just who will that be?"

The girl turned her gold eyes back to the rest of the Akatsuki, "I think I'll fight…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Who is Torah going to fight? Stay tuned!

Sasori: You know you're going to piss people off for cutting it off like that.

Neh, like I care, just gives them more of a reason to read chapter 8!

Sasori: My…god you are evil.

Yesh, I know. Oh yeah, and check out my deviantart page for some chapter pics!!!


End file.
